Change
by Mousie Munch
Summary: Charlie finally leaves home to become a tradesman like his Dad. But, he has to leave behind his old life, his friends, his home. And, most of all, Eliza... as the year goes by, and Eliza tries to forget him... will she? And will he ever come back?


**My second fanfic! Yayness! Anyway, I looked, and was oh-so-shocked to find only one Charlie and Eliza story, so here is the junk I managed to puke out! Warning: Chapters will be short. Oh, and just so you know, I got off ranchstory that Eliza's mom died in childbirth. I can't find out what happened to Charlie's mom though D= If anybody knows, or has heard anything, can you please tell me? *is hopeless***

**Disclaimer ~ If I owned Harvest Moon, why would I be writing this?**

**Eliza's POV**

_The floor of the forest was carpeted by a bed of autumn leaves, in golds, reds, oranges, yellows, and so many colours I couldn't find the names of. The sunlight danced on the spring outside the church, its clear blue water reflecting the light onto me and Charlie, sitting by the edge. We mainly skimmed stones on the water, or more, Charlie did, and mine just fell in with a splash. _

"_H-hey, Charlie?" _

"_Yeah?"_

"_When we're older, what are you gonna do? I'm not sure. I might go to the mainland to find a job, but at the same time, I wouldn't want to leave the island, or leave dad on his own."_

_Charlie, my best friend ever, and the ultimate lover of curry, grinned. "I'm gonna be a tradesman just like dad! I'm gonna be the best, make loads of money, and be known as the best ever!"_

_I giggled. "Good luck with that then!"_

"_Just you wait!_

"_Sure I will."_

_Just then, one of my stones was a bit to big, and caused the equivalent of a tsunami on a __very __small scale when it plunged into the pond, making us both break into hysterical bursts of laughter…_

I woke with a start, soaked with sweat in my stuffy little bedroom which I'd had for the last decade or so. It was nothing much, just a bed, a desk, and some drawers, but Dad had built it himself, and insisted that the shop floor was good enough for him. I used to think that was weird, but now I saw how selfless he really was. I'd been a bit of a brat when I was 8, even I admitted to that. Dad was still snoring outside my room, so I tiptoed over to where my clothes were, putting on a denim skirt with a red tank top, and yanked a brush through my hair before tying it up into a ponytail with the red bow Mom had made, which I always wore no matter what. I liked to think that I looked like her- Mom was beautiful. Stunning. Captivating. I just hoped that I could be the same one day. All I new about Mom had come from Granny, and pictures. I didn't see Dad much, and he didn't want to go into much detail. All he said was that I looked like her, and that was enough for me. I glanced at him as he snored peacefully, my heart melting when I thought of how kind he'd always been to me, no matter how bratty I was…

At 6 AM I crept outside the carpentry. Why I was still living in my Dad's shop when I was a legal adult was a mystery to me, but I just felt bad leaving him alone. Fall had just begun, and there was still a warm feeling in the air from summer. The West side of the Sunny Island still had the same things- the Carpentry, the Animal shop, the Inn, Felicia's house, and Chen's shop. The East hasn't changed that much either. My life hadn't changed. It was still the same.

Except I was in love.

* * *

**Charlie's POV**

I shoved as much in my bag as possible, cramming it full with as much as possible, and even more than that. It was 6 AM- usually I'd be asleep or dragging myself out of bed to help Dad with the shop at this time, but now it was different. Dad was watching through the door, thinking I couldn't see him, but of course I could. But I pretended to ignore him.

After all, this could be the biggest day of my life.

I was cramming as much food in my mouth as possible, eager to set off. Dad stared at me with sad eyes. He was still the same tradesman I respected, and I was going to make him proud.

Just before I walked out the door, he took my face in his hand, and stared into my eyes.

"You go there and live your life."

I nodded, my eyes stinging with tears. I turned around to leave, but the door opened a crack, and a familiar face peered through.

Eliza stared at me with her bright turquoise eyes, then at the bag. It was self explanatory.

She turned away and ran, as quickly as she'd come, trying to force back tears, so that her cheeks were damp.

I followed her without a second thought, and somehow knew where she was going. When I ended up outside the church, by the spring, I knew I was right.

She had her face buried in her knees and I sat beside her, in awkward silence.

Her tear stained face glance up at me.

"So you are going after all." Eliza said in a broken voice.

I couldn't think of a consoling reply which wasn't a reply.

"Yes." I choked out, a lump in my throat. I'd tried not to think of Eliza earlier- it would hurt me just as much as it had hurt her.

I reached out my hand to hold hers, but she slapped it away and left, the autumn leaves crunching as she ran.

I would've ran after her, but I was going to miss the boat.

Plus, she wanted to be alone. I ran to catch the ship, and arrived just in time. Dada was there to say goodbye.

The boatman coughed, and I turned my attention to him, pressing my ticket into his sweaty palm. He nodded and shooed me onto the boat, and I was pressed up among the other passengers. I thought I saw a figure with a red bow on the beach as it disappeared out of view. If only I'd had a chance to properly say goodbye…

I'd just have to put on a smile and try to forget.


End file.
